Unfathomable Gods
by RedMenace34
Summary: First fanfic. Would like reviews and critics about improvements. Negative feed back will not be tolerated. this is about an elf who tries to save Tamriel Madanach,who wants to become a god. There is no dragonborn. And this has a little of dragon priest lore incorperated. There are 2 oc in here one is the protaganist and the other the dueteratagonist. I apologize for errors.
1. Chapter 1

"We have been breached, fall back to the inner sanctum!" a deep voice said as he was holding back the invaders from getting any further into the temple. Skillfully, he summoned fireballs to rain down on the invaders as he was resurrecting the dead to fight for him while he too went to the inner sanctum. Once he was in, the cult barred the door so that they have a chance to get free.  
Inside the sanctum, there was a series of altars, with a dragon skull on each side with blazers inside each mouth. Each alter was designed in a unique way, there were 9 altars, one for each of the major dragons. In the center, there was one major altar, with steps going up 3 feet high, the altar of Alduin.  
What shall we do your grace?" said one of the cultist in a panic.  
"Pour all the poison we have in the well over there, then drink from it, all of you, and I shall use your corpses for warriors." said the orc sternly as the command radiated through the room. Quickly, all of the cultists did as he said as the room was filled with sounds of pain and then nothingness as the cultists dropped dead. Silently, Makhumol Khaub said a prayer to Alduin, granting him strength and solidarity. As the doors broke down, Makhumol Khaub summoned the dead cultists, his comrades, from their eternal slumber with hungering ambitions for human flesh. Sensing the flesh of the invading soldiers, the zombie cultists went into a blood rage and started to swing their arms wildly and biting the necks of the fallen soldiers that littered the ground.  
"Sir!" yelled one of the soldiers to a figure in iron clad armor standing there slashing each cultist as they made their way to him. "It seems to be one person controlling all his comrades. And he is a powerful mage, what should we do?" having said this the man in iron clad armor sheathed his sword and pulled out an elder scroll. "Sir! We are forbidden to use that!" Said one of the soldiers. "I know!" barked the commander, "We have no other choice in the matter, it must be used. Divines help us." As the men formed a protection circle around him, the commander unraveled the scroll and began to say an incantation that none of the men knew, when it came to using elder scrolls, only a select few people could read them and even fewer could use them. In a bright flash, the men around him disintegrated into ash as a brilliant bright light surround him turning the undead cultists to ash as well.

Seeing the bright light the necromancer tried to stop the commander from using the scroll by conjuring a storm atronach to shock the commander into submission, but he was too late. The orc was in magical chains, constricting his movements. As the incantation came to a close, the light faded and all that was left was a gentle humming glow of the chains that binded the necromancer.

"Fuck you Skorm Snow-Strider, I will get revenge, you will wish you never put me in these chains." With these words being said in a sinister voice, Makhumol Khaub started to mumble an incantation that was taught to him by Alduin and Paarthurnax. As the incantation kept going, the words kept getting louder and louder, until it shook the entire temple, causing rocks and blazers to come falling to the ground in a loud crash everywhere around the temple. As the orc finished the incantation, Skorm started to feel drained of energy until he could no longer stay standing, forcing him to lay down. As the last of the commander's energy was being sapped from his body he muttered a curse or two and then died. As the spirit of the commander left his body, Makhumol Khaub went into a death like slumber, suspending him in time in a giant sphere of pure magic that would vaporize anyone that came near.


	2. Chapter 2

Kneeling before an altar of the goddess Kynareth, the aedric goddess of the air, the heavens, and the unseen spirits, a man that appears roughly 30 years of age prays for a safe hunt and fair weather as he hunts for food for his family and for trade. As the man stands up he sees a fox running away, drawing an arrow and aiming his bow, he holds his breathe for stability, as his heartbeats he times the shot perfectly as the arrow flies and pierces through the fox's neck. The momentum of the arrow sent the fox flying to a tree as the arrow embeds itself in the tree.

"Another great start to the season. All thanks to you Kynareth," said the man as he goes to pull the arrow out of the tree. He examines the fox and sees a beautiful silvery-red tint to the fur. To every hunter this is a good omen, for the fur alone is worth 500 gold, the meat is harvested for a returning home feast, where all the hunters of the village gather and share their kills. As the man begins skinning the fox, a woman comes running screaming at the top of her lungs, and runs into the man.

"Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" the man asks as he picks himself and the woman up.

The woman began to laugh hysterically "There going to rape me and kill me! Help me!" As she is explaining what is happening, a few voices can be heard in the distance. "We have to hide now or they will find us" the woman said as she pulls the man into a pile of shrubs nearby.

"I think she went this way," said a scraggly voice.

"You sure? Last time you said that we got lost for a week! Remember who mad the boss was when he found out we lost the last bitch we tried to get him?" said a man with a deep bellowing voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember Kamatu." the scraggly voice said. As the men came upon a clearing, they see a fox that appeared half-skinned. Well look at this Kamatu, looks like we found fresh tracks. Whoever left that here ran into that bitch."

With a grunt Kamatu started searching the area. "I hope you are right Mercer, I want to eat this time."

As the men were searching the area, the woman, who had hidden behind a pile of rocks by now, started to panic. The man that was next to her tried to calm her down but was getting nowhere, so instead he pulled out his bow and drew back an arrow, trying to drown out the panicking woman the man aimed his arrow at Kamatu, whose back was turned to them. Sending the arrow forth, Kamatu unexpectedly kneeled down as the arrow was approaching him. Anticipating the arrow missing his target, the man readies another arrow to be fired. As the Just as the man was about to send the second arrow, the first arrow pierced Kamatu's neck, severing his brain stem from his spine, and nailing his head to the ground. As Kamatu's body dropped, Mercer heard a thud and turned around to see kamatu dead. Getting scared, Mercer pulled his sword from its sheath and backed up against a tree. The man let loose the second arrow at Mercer, who was suddenly impaled in the knee by the arrow. As Mercer fell forward hitting the ground, the arrow pierced deeper into his leg as his body finally came to a rest. Carefully coming out of the bushes from cover, the man went over to loot the bodies. As he was doing so, the woman came out and started weeping at the relieve that she didn't have to be hunted anymore.

"Don't get too comfy, once their boss finds out that they have been killed, they will send a search party for you and whoever killed them," said the man as he started to stand up from searching the bodies. Hearing the new the woman became scared and started crying even more.

"What will I do? How can i be safe?" the woman managed to choke out through the tears.

"We have to find their leader and kill all of them, so no one will go after anyone. By the way, what is your name?'

"My name is Sigurd. Sigurd of Riverwood. And what do you mean 'we'? I cannot fight." Sigurd remarked.

"I can see, go back to riverwood, I will send you a letter when they are all dead."

"What shall I call you sir?" sigurd said wiping the rest of the tears from her face.

"You can call me Latimer. Now go home and sleep," Latimer commanded.

"Very well, thank you very much wood elf." Latimer's eye twitched at the tone of her voice when she called him that. 'Wood elf', a term of hostility. In most towns, elves were looked down upon. Wood elves were the only respectable elves for they are excellent hunters that never misses a kill. But with the civil war lately, people have forgotten how helpful wood elfs are. Latimer went back to skinning the silver fox that he killed before he got interrupted. After he skinned the fur and divided the meat up he took a look at the letter he found on one of the dead men a few feet away. 'interesting,' he thought to himself, as he read over the letter. The letter mentions the name Madanach, a well known forsworn leader, and the reason every forsworn is fighting against anyone who doesn't follow their ways, they are mostly in the reach, which houses the hold of Markarth, an ancient city built by the dwemer. 'I thought Madanach was still locked up in Silver-Blood mine? Why is he at Red-Eagle's tomb?' Latimer thought to himself again as he puts down the letter and takes a swig of his mead at his camp. 'This is going to be very troublesome,' he let out with a sigh as he folded up the letter and lay his head on his bed mat.

In the morning, he hauled himself off the bed mat and began packing his stuff into his bag, he was debating on whether or not he wanted to find the legendary bow of the hunt, or head over to Winterhold, to get his current elven bow enchanted for the fight ahead. As he leaped onto his horse he decided to go to the mage college in Winterhold,since it was closer to his camp in Rifton than going back home to Falkenrath. On hi long trip over he decided to shoot some bears, saber cats, and trolls that were littering the way to make the roads safer and to get him some meat….. and money.

Halfway to Winterhold, Latimer ran into a group of people outside of Kynesgrove, curious as to why the crowd has gathered, Latimer ot off his horse and walked over to the group. "Whats going on? Why are you people gathered here?" Latimer asked a woman standing in the group.

The woman replied, "There is a dragon…. And it seems to be in a fierce fight with something." Latimer, drawing his bow, sneaked up to where the fight was raging. At the top of a hill was a dragon, though the dragon's flames were surrounding the opponent so Latimer could tell who it was. Instinctively, Latimer knocked an arrow aiming for the dragon, guessing where it was going to land. As soon as the dragon landed, Latimer let loose 4 arrows, all of them landed on their mark, but the dragon couldn't feel it. Latimer saw this and changed to a poison enchanted dwarven bow that he found on a hunting trip a year back. Quickly, Latimer readied more arrows, expecting the dragon to fly off and circle around for another attack, but it looked like the dragon was occupied with whatever it was attacking before. Taking the opportunity, Latimer launched more arrows at the dragon all of them a direct hit to the dragon's eye. Roaring in pain the dragon slammed its head into the ground, dying from the poison. At long last, the dragon was dead after what seemed like a decade of waiting. As the fire around the area died down, Latimer could see an orc standing in the flames, not burning, wearing ancient mage robes. Remembering the pictures of his ancestors, he could distinguish what kind of robes the orc was wearing, dragon priest robes. At the thought of this Latimer got tense,

remembering how his great grandpa, who barely survived the dragon age, was telling him about the fearsome power of the dragon priests. Frozen, Latimer watched the orc lay a hand on the dead dragon, 'What is this orc doing? The dragon is dead, why touch it?' Latimer thought as he heard a spell being casted by the orc, and at an instant the dragon was raised from the dead, ready to serve the orc. 'A necromancer!' Latimer said wide eyed at what he just saw. Then the orc got on the dragon as the dragon took off, flying towards Red Eagle's tomb. "This is bad, real bad." Latimer said to himself as he went back to his horse. "Come on shadowmere, we have to hurry to Winterhold as fast as we can," said the elf as shadowmere started sprinting towards Winterhold, the midnight black fur of the horse glistening in the daylight, and the smoke like hair blowing through the wind.

As the moon was beginning to rise, Latimer and shadowmere made it to the outskirts of Winterhold, the shadow of the mage college towering over the sea of ghosts. Latimer tied shadowmere up at a local inn and paid the barkeep 200 gold to watch his horse. The barkeep delightfully accepted at the sight of coin. Walking up to the first step, a lady walked out of the shadows.

"Halt! Who dares try to pass the dangerous path ahead?" the lady said. Latimer clearly could tell by the eyes that she was a dark elf.

"I have come to seek the aid of Archmage Tolfdir." stated Latimer.

"I cannot let you pass without taking a test, even if it is to see the Archmage." stated the dark elf, standing firm at her post. All of a sudden a spell, being casted, coming from the dark elf can be heard, and them all was calm. A few seconds after the spell took effect, a nord in ancient robes stood before them, the Archmage. At the sight of Tolfdir, Latimer walked past the dark elf to stand before the archmage.

"Tolfdir, there is an urgent matter that I would like to discuss with you in private. It cannot wait." Latimer said with a concerned voice.

"I see, the come let us go." Tolfdir said as he started walking back to the college. The path was very dangerous for those unskilled in magic…...or balance, the railings on the side have given way to air and the sea below. As they continued walking Latimer noticed spell markings on the broken ridges of the bridge. "Ah, I see that you noticed the mark. Those are remains of a terrible tragedy that happened a couple hundred years ago. There was an un- suppressing amount of magic that came from this college. The land around Winterhold gave way to sea as a majority of the village was taken with it. Only a handful of the citizens remained, and of course, so did we, but barely." explained Tolfdir as they approached the ominous looking door that lead to the hall of the elements ts, a building that the mage used to practice their spells,, or go to the Arcanium for research to create new spells. And of course, the Archmage quarters were housed in this building as well. As the two men walked up the spiral staircase, Latimer can hear magic being casted in the main hall, must be mages practicing. Latimer thought as he reached Tolfdir's quarters. "So tell me, what information do you have to share?" questioned Tolfdir as he went to his potion table.

"Well, I was out hunting when a lady was being chased by bandits," Latimer explained, "and so you know how the rest goes. Anyways, I found a note on one of their bodies, and it mentioned Madanach …and on my way here I saw a necromancer killing a dragon."

"Hmmmmmm, I see. So Madanach is free, and a necromancer killing a dragon…..tell me more, if you can." Said Tolfdir.

"Well The note mentioned that Madanach was at Red Eagle's tomb. And the necromancer was wearing dragon priest robes, and after the dragon was slain by him, he resurrected the dragon and rode it to Red Eagle's tomb. I think they are working together." explained Latimer.

"Did the necromancer look dead? And what race was he?" Questioned Tolfdir

"No, the necromancer looked alive, like he wasn't a day over 35. And he was an orc. My knowledge doesn't know anything about an orcish dragon priest." Said Latimer.

"It sounds like he was suspended in time with magic, that's the only way I can think of. As for the orc himself, I will have to do research to find out. In the meantime, why don't you go wash up and stay the night before your journey. You can use my cheers like always, and we will get your bow ready for the challenge ahead." Said the archmage.

"Thank you old friend." Latimer said gratefully as he went and stripped down to his underwear and stepped into the bathroom. Once in, he slid his underwear off and went to the basin that was on a pedestal. He opened the pipe that was connected to a hot spring some miles below the college. As the watered flowed into the basin, Latimer began rubbing soap underneath the water to get it nice and soapy. After the basin filled up with water, Latimer closed the valve and began to lather himself with the soap, the suds trickling down his body over the contours of his muscles, all the way down to his feet. After he got all lathered up he dumped the basin over his head, the water rushing down like a waterfall, and flowing into the drain. The water felt so nice Latimer tough as he began filling up the basin again to finish rinsing off the soapy suds. Once he was all clean, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. As he walked out he noticed newly made enchanted armor sitting on a table. 'Tolfdir must have had them made for me. How nice.' Latimer said to himself as he let the towel drop and walked over to the armor, picking it up so he can put it on. As he was about to put it on, a sudden sleep came over him, forcing him to put the armor down and to go to bed. The next morning, Latimer was confused about how he got to the bed. As he got up he began looking for the armor that had disappeared off the table.

As he was searching Tolfdir came in and coughed to make his presence known. Latimer hearing the cough turned around and saw Tolfdir standing at the door with the armor in one hand and 2 scrolls in the other.

"I finished the research last night while you slept," Tolfdir explained "the orc in question is Makhumol Khaub, a very powerful necromancer who served Paarthurnax during the era of the dragons. When the dragon priests were forced into hiding after the rebellion, a majority of them were killed and buried to where no one could find them. But there was one special case," Tolfdir said as he unraveled one of the scrolls, "Makhumol Khaub was the most powerful dragon priest, even though he served Paarthurnax, he took orders from Alduin himself. He was even Alduin's protector at some point. But during the hunt for dragon priests, his temple to paarthurnax was invaded and sent by Alduin to protect it. But all as as he tried to fight off the invasion, everyone of the cultists died by poisoning themselves while Makhumol Khaub used their dead bodies to fight as he tried to use powers that Alduin gave him. But alas he was unsuccessful as an arrow whizzed by his head, breaking his distraction. It was at that moment a powerful spell was casted upon him, suspending him in time, forever frozen as the centuries went by…."

"But how did he get free?" Latimer interrupted as more puzzlement intruded his brain as he tried to understand why Makhumol Khaub was free from his time suspension.

"I don't know," Tolfdir said shaking his head "but I have a feeling that what ever set him free, it has to do with Madanach and Red Eagle. Which is very bad." Tolfdir finished as he rolled the scroll back up and set them and the armor on the table. " I have also taken the liberty to put better enchantments on your armor than the ones the instructors put on. This should give you optimal abilities ahold the worst happen."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Latimer questioned as he started to put on the armor.

"The worst is Red Eagle being summoned from the dead." Tolfdir said with severe warning.

"I see, you shall be careful and try to stop it if I can. Now I take it my pack has been replenished with fresh food and water?"

"Yes, and your horse is ready with new horseshoes as well." Tolfdir said with a smile.

"Great, I shall send word if anything serious happens." Latimer said as him and Tolfdir left the college campus and went to the inn where Shadowmere was.

"Very well, I shall wait for your message and advise you on what to do," Tolfdir said as Latimer was tying his pack onto Shadowmere saddle.

"Wish me luck," said the elf as he got settles into the saddle as Shadowmere was starting to head off towards the reach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! You call yourself men and women of the reach? Put your backs into it!" Yelled a man wearing fur armor and a headdress made of a horker face.

"Sir! We are all dying before we can get to it. Out conjures are trying to keep them moving, but the dead keep vaporizing. We can't take much more." yelled a woman wearing fur armor and had a briar heart stitched into the hole in here chest where her heart had once been.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Get all the mages together we are blasting through this thing!" yelled the reachman. As the order had been given, the briar heart began rounding up all the mages they had at their disposal. As they were grouping a murmur could be heard amongst the group.

"Whats up with Madanach? He seems more on edge than usual." said a reachman as he was gathering with the group.

"Shut up! There will be no noises until the order is given." commanded the briarheart as Madanach walked up and held his hand to silence the room. As he did so, everyone became quiet.

"My children! We are close to regaining dominance over the reach once again! Many of you are wondering why we are doing this. Well I will tell you, there is a man inside that sphere that will merge my spirit and the great Red Eagle's spirit as one so that I, Madanach can became god of the forsworn, and the shepherd of domination. We will be in control of our rightful land and I shall watch over, so that everyone can prosper!" As Madanach yelled the last few words, the crowd began cheering, finally, after centuries of struggle they will he their land back from the nords.

With the crowd still cheering, the mages to form up in ranks. As the mages were forming up, the crowd became silent, a few prayers being made to Hircine, god of the hunt, and ruler of beasts, and also prayers to the old gods in fear of dying before they could see their land be reclaimed.

"Mages! You know the drill, once your out of magicka, you will fall back to the back ranks, letting the one after you step in. This will ensure a continuous flow of magic is transmitted into the sphere. One the sphere is down, clear out and recover. Those from the first wave will be on standby as a precaution to avoid any more mishaps." Said the briarheart as the mages began to dispelled the raw magicka from the sphere. As the spells were being casted, the smell of our magic filled the air, smelling like rotten eggs seeping out from the ruin and into the air of Skyrim. the sound of lightning bolts being casted boomed and echoed throughout the ruin and could be heard from Markarth. As the first mages got done, the shield was gone. As forsaken were moving in to see if it was safe, the pure magic sphere radiated and flared back to twice it's size, vaporizing the forsaken who went on and the first two ranks of mages before calming back down to its original size. Screams from the people in the blast echoed throughout , making some of the forsaken pass out and nauseous. The remaining lines of mages became fearful and some tried to run from the formation after watching their brethren get vaporized before their eyes. But as the ones who were terrified tried to run , they were quickly stopped by Madanach and the Briarheart.

"Get back in line. You do not have permission to leave." said Madanach in a low , threatening tone.

Cowardly, the attempted deserters retreated back to the formation reluctant to start again. But with a loud shout from Madanach, the next row of mages began casting their lighting spells as the stench of magic filled the air. Just like before, the magic barrier shrunk until it was gone, expecting it to recharge violently like it did the first time the mages casted ebony skin and a steadfast ward in hopes that it will protect them. As 5 minutes went by, one of the mages started slinking to the area where the necromancer was lying in chains. Expecting for him to be vaporized by pure magic, madanach was ready to cross him from the count. But as the lone forsworn made his way to the figure, nothing happened. Deeming it was safe, he called out his fellow brothers and sisters to come join him. As soon as he made the sound, a strong ice bolt came from out of nowhere and pierced the forsworn's heart, as he hit the floor with a thud, leaving a pool of blood around his body. Seeing this the other forsworn who were coming near retreated as a violent jerking and a rattle of chains warned danger. Sensing this, Madanach commanded the briarheart to get the "father of magic" from the reserves pool. Madanach carefully approached the orc that was in chains with a fire spell of immense power. As Madanach was about twenty feet away, he stopped and waited until the briarheart brought out the late archmage shalidor, who was under Madanach's control. with a shrill bark, he commanded the former archmage to remove the ancient chains and to subjugate the orc to bow down to serve Madanach. But as shalidor was trying to turn the orc against his will, the orc lunged with a great stride and paralyzed the arch mage before severing his head. With great confidence madanach began to speak in a diplomatic manner.

"I see that you have not grown rusty of your skills, I am impressed." said Madanach with a peaceful tone with a fireball still ready if needed.

"Where am I?" said the orc as he was looking around, confused about where he was.

Seeing this Madanach smiled and said " Why you are in the Fourth Era. The legendary dragon Alduin was returned to this world but was vanquished again by the dragonborn and from what I hear, Paarthurnax is still alive teaching other dragons how to use their powers peacefully. And the Septim bloodline is on the throne, but the throne is being contested."

"I see. Then who are you?" questioned Makhumol Khaub.

"I am your friend. I came here to resurrect the greatest mage of all time." Madanach replied with a grin.

"Well you have my thanks. Now I must reform the Dragon cults and attempt to turn the dragons against humans again."

"I can help with that. You see, I am in the process of trying to reclaim the reach for the forsworn. Who are my people. Our lands have been taken over by the birds who invaded our lands. But i have a plan to become a god! But I need some help." Madanach said.

"So I am just a puppet to be used. What's in it for me?" questioned Makhumol Khaub.

"Well when I succeed in becoming a god I can help you reform the Dragon cult and return them to their former glory so that they shall be feared and unstoppable!" Madanach exclaimed with great joy , sure to assume that he has won the participation of the orc.

"Okay, I will help. But first there is something I must do. Where do you plan to go after the business here is dealt with?" replied the orc.

"What is it that you need to do? And we plan on going to Red Eagle's tomb to resurrect him and combine his spirit with mine so I can become a god."

Makhumol Khaub responded with a sad tone "I need to see an old friend. He is very close to me and his grave is over by Windhelm."

"I see. Well then, you can go but return as soon as possible. We have work to do." Madanach said aristocratically.

Makhumol Khaub nodded as he walked to a wall and spoke a mysterious language as a door appeared. He went through and was outside in the Skyrim he was not accustomed to.

Walking away from the ruin he noticed a Dragon flying about around a nearby summit. Decisively, Makhumol Khaub followed the Dragon to a small hamlet named Kynesgrove. As the Dragon landed and started to set fire to the tavern, Makhumol Khaub sprang into action as he hurled an exploding fireball at the Dragon to get its attention. Curious as to what caused his scales to get singed the Dragon turned around and was staring into Makhumol Khaub's eyes. Seeing the fierce dominance in the orc's eyes, the Dragon became furious as a breath of continuous lightning came forth from the Dragon, with intent to kill the orc. Expertly, Makhumol Khaub casted a steadfast ward and began conjuring a storm atronach to assist him in the fight. After the breath subsided, Makhumol Khaub casted more exploding fireballs. Each one scorching the scales of the Dragon. Angered at the damage, the Dragon flew around in a circle and began to charge right at the orc with a headbutt. But the orc was faster at the reaction as he jumped on the dragon's back and lodged a knife into its neck. With a giant roar, the Dragon slammed into the ground and skidded along the dirt to make a massive ditch where the Dragon crash landed. Recovering from the crash, the Dragon shook off Makhumol Khaub's knife and turned around for a breath of fire aimed at the orc. Without moving the orc took the brute of the attack head on, not seeming to care. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, the orc aimed a giant ice spike and launched it into the Dragon's eye. With a loud roar, the Dragon slammed his head on the ground with a wall of flames still around the orc. With a satisfied grunt, Makhumol Khaub walked through the flames and placed his hand on the now dead Dragon. With authority in his voice, a loud shout came from his mouth. As the shout subsided, the Dragon came back to life, but this time, the Dragon seemed non-hostile , even if there were arrows stuck into its eye. Paying no attention to the arrows, Makhumol Khaub climbed on the back of the Dragon and flew off in the direction of Red Eagle's tomb.

After a day of travel, Makhumol Khaub finally reached Red Eagle's tomb were Madanach was waiting outside.

"My, my, that is a fine specimen you have there. I could hear its roar about a hundred miles away. So I came outside to see what it was. I see you truly live up to the legends," Madanach said slyly as he welcomed Makhumol Khaub to the tomb of Red Eagle.

"There are legends about me? What do the tell?" Makhumol Khaub said curiously as he looked at his surroundings before entering the tomb.

"They say that you are an expert at all forms of magic, and that you lead Alduin's great army from one side of Skyrim to the other leaving anyone who defied you dead. They also say that you are responsible for the downfall of the elves that use to live here."

"Hm, I see. Well those are all true, but it wasn't the elves, it was the dwemer that I caused the downfall of," Makhumol Khaub said, correcting madanach as they entered through the doors of the ancient tomb.

Once inside, Madanach lead Makhumol Khaub through a series of traps that were placed to keep looters out.

"This sure does have a lot of traps, is it to just keep looters from getting in?" Makhumol Khaub said.

"Not exactly, it is also used to keep the draugr out from the open fields. But what lies beyond the draugrs and traps is more precious than the soul of Red Eagle himself. I am talking about A sword called Red Eagle's Fury," explained Madanach as a group of draugr deathlords were approaching. With a quick reaction, Makhumol Khaub let off a powerful chain lightning spell as the deathlords dropped into a pile of ash.

"It seems you have not gotten rusty about your skills. That is excellent." said Madanach.

"Yes, I take great pride in my abilities. They were honed while training with Alduin as his personal defender," replied Makhumol Khaub.

"Well we are finally here. This is the chamber where Red Eagle was entombed," explained Madanach as he walked up to the coffin and placed his hand on it. " Soon we will rule the reach again," whispered Madanach. As he stepped away from the coffin, he ordered the forsworn to make preparations for the ritual.

With the command said, the forsworn started making a giant diamond around the sword of Red Eagle and putting more diamonds inside. At the point of the diamonds, there were soul gems filled with an elder Dragon soul, so that there is a big enough power source to draw from. Sensing the souls of the dragons within the gems, Makhumol Khaub felt saddened that he was about to use his comrades. Once the preparations were done, Makhumol Khaub stepped in front of the northern cardinal point at the outermost diamond and began the resurrection process . As this was being done the forsworn started setting patrols around the ruin, to ensure that no one interrupts the ritual.

As Makhumol Khaub started the ritual he cut his hand so that his blood activated the first soul gem, and he repeated the process for the other soul gems. There were twelve gems in total, four on each diamond. Once the last gem was splattered in blood, the Dragon souls became reacting to the blood of Makhumol Khaub, glowing a vibrant purple with a red tint, which was from the blood. Once the preparations were done, Makhumol Khaub turned to madanach and said "Step into the innermost diamond and we will begin," as he said that Madanach listened and did as he is told as Makhumol Khaub slit both wrists of the forsworn leader. As the blood flowed, Makhumol Khaub started saying an incantation in draconic. As the word we flowing from his mouth the sword began glowing and shaking violently as the spirit of Red Eagle was being awoken.

"Who dares awaken my soul from its slumber?" A voice said as it echoed through the ruins.

Instinctively, madanach said " It is I, the current leader of the forsworn, Madanach," as the soul heard this, an apparition appeared next to the soul. The apparition was of a nord, taller than the orc was by a good foot and a half. There was a noticeable beard and long flowing hair.

"So you have come to me, why?" said Red Eagle.

"I seek your cooperation in reclaiming the Reach that was taken from us by the nords."

"I see…" after a few minutes of thinking Red Eagle continues " … I will submit to you and form a pact so that our land is reclaimed." with this Makhumol Khaub continued onto the second part of the incantation, the binding. In the midst of saying the incantation, Makhumol Khaub began to lose focus, so he pulled a bell hidden within his robe out and rang deep, melodic sound rang out through the temple as the bronze bell rang from its handle made from bone. As it rang, red eagle flinched as he was unfamiliar with the instrument that was being used. After a few minutes of resisting, Makhumol Khaub said with a powerful voice, "Red eagle, I command you to forfeit your spirit and merge with Madanach. You will be bound to his will," As the bell kept ringing Makhumol Khaub kept repeating the words until Red Egle and Madanach became one. But just as the binding was about to be complete, an arrow shot out and struck Madanach through the heart, causing both his and red eagles souls to split from the body and travel to sovrenguard. At the site of this Makhumol Khaub turned around and casted a detect spell to see who was there. As soon as the spell was casted he saw a figure standing behind an embalming table. Seeing this he fired a fireball at the table but missed as the figure was a little faster than the orc's spell. Responding to the fireball a fee arrows were fired from the figure, instinctively, Makhumol Khaub wrapped himself in a fire cloak spell and burned the wooden arrows to ashes. Once the arrows were shattered, the orc responding with a chain lightning spell, which landed on the figure causing a significant amount of damage. Upon hitting the ground, the orc saw that the figure was a wood elf. After seeing the orc became enraged as he pulled a daedric sword from the plain of Oblivion, intent on using it to chop the elf's head off. Recovering from the force ofThe the shock, the elf fired some daedric arrows tipped with fire resistance potion to pierce the fire cloak. The arrow flew true as it pierced the cloak, striking the orc in the chest, causing him to pass out from the poison that was embedded in the arrow.


End file.
